Forbidden Friendship Toothless's View
by DragonlovingDisneyfan
Summary: Toothless' view point of The Forbidden Friendship moment. Highly recommend to listen to the music while reading. Enjoy!


Our story starts deep in the forest on the Isle of Berk, in a small hidden cove hardly any Viking knew about. There perched on a large boulder sat a young, dragon, a Night Fury, black as night, with yellow glowing eyes. It's two large wings were folded back, his ears folded too, waiting, listening to the sounds around him. The young dragon resembled a panther ready to pounce.

You see my dear reader; this poor dragon had been trapped in the cove for the last few days. He was somehow struck down by a Viking's dragon trapping thing, which had left him tied up, and injured. The left fin on his tail had been painfully ripped off during his fall from the sky down to the trees. Now he spent his time trying to escape this dreadful place, while trying to catch fish and stay hydrated. He knew in the back of his mind that soon a Viking would approach him, and this time, he wouldn't be set free.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A fish? Coming from behind a nearby group of boulders? And what was that sound? Surely something had to be stuck in the rocks. He grew more tense as he saw the shadowy figure of something walking. And then, he saw it.

_Isn't that the same scrawny Viking child that set me free from the trap?_he thought to himself._The one that said he did this… He's the one who trapped me in the first place, but… he let me go free? Why? What is he doing here? _

The dragon slowly crawled off the rock formation he had been resting on. His eyes narrow, watching what could be his supper. A low grow came from the dragon as he crawled down. Wait, the young Viking had something, the dragon sniffed the air. It was fish. Oh the smell of fish made his stomach growl. He tiptoed closer to the Viking then stopped. The sunlight caught a glimpse of something. The dragon pulled back and gave another low growl. Something shiny, and then he spotted it as the Viking moved back his vest, a knife. He let out a louder growl as the Viking reached for the knife. Nervously the Viking reached into his pocket and dropped it onto the ground, the dragon motioned for him to kick it away, and the Viking did just that.

Now curious, the dragon sat up, his eyes turned from their narrow glare to a more curious look. As the Viking held out the fish again, the dragon inched closer with caution, opening up his mouth wide, his eyes now focused on the fish.

"Hun, toothless?" The young Viking questioned, "I could've sworn you had- "

Swiftly, the dragon released his retractable teeth, and with one quick motion, he grabbed the fish, and ate it in a few quick bites.

"Teeth…" Said the Viking, his hand now close to his body, his face looking nervous. The dragon licked the side of his mouth and sniffed again, purring as he inched closer to the Viking. "I – I don't have any more" He said in a hushed voice.

_No more fish? Then what will you eat? _The dragon thought a moment. Staying close to the human, he regurgitated half of the fish into the Viking's lap. He sat back mimicking the way the Viking was sitting, at first the Viking seemed confused. So the dragon made a sound that he hoped would signal to the Viking that it was okay to eat. Oddly making a strange face while eating the Viking took a bite, the dragon motioned for him to swallow, and he finally, after making more faces did just so. The dragon licked his lips, in agreement to what he thought was the Viking enjoying the dinner too.

The dragon noticed the Viking's lips turning up, into what to any human would've appeared to be a smile, but as the dragon did not understand what it meant, he tried to mimic the facial expressions, one eye wide, the other one narrow, but not threatening, his gums showing as he had retracted his teeth. The Viking stare at it in awe as he attempted to smile.

Moving slowly the Viking stood up reaching out a hand to touch the dragon, the creature's friendly expression changed to a growl. Quickly, he tried to fly away, only being able to glide across the pond, away from the human.

The dragon blew fire onto a spot on the grass, warming up a place to rest. He laid down, after patting the flames away, and caught sight of a small bird flying above him. As he turned his head to watch the bird fly away, something caught his eye again.

_Ugh, it's that scrawny Viking again. He's sitting beside me now? _His ears folded back unimpressed, he rolled his eyes laid back down and shifted so that his half tail could cover his face. _If I can't see him, and he can't see me, I can ignore him and maybe he will go away._Thought the dragon to himself. Seconds later he sensed something. He lifted up his tail, to find that he Viking attempting to put his hand on him, yet again. But as the dragon moved his tail, the Viking stood up quickly and walked away. The dragon moved too, looking rather bored.

Late into the day, about sunset, the dragon could be found sleeping hanging from a tree like a bat. His tail covering his eyes, and his wings wrapped around himself, like some kind of blanket as he rested. Sensing something, he awoke from his nap. Curiously that Viking was still here.

_Why hadn't he gone back to his family?_ Curious, the dragon got off his branch, and wandered over to the Viking boy, to find him holding a small branch in his hand, drawing what appeared to be…_That's me! _Thought the dragon excitedly. He purred, watching intently as the Viking swiftly moved that small branch. He was very impressed.

Getting an idea, the dragon walking on his hind legs, went to grab a larger more dragon sized branch of a nearby tree. He brought it over to where the Viking was sitting, and he too began to draw in the sand. He moved around the area, drawing lines, careful not to step on or ruin the boy's drawing. He paused to get a good look at the boy who was now watching with amazement as to what the dragon was doing. He needed a good reference after all. When he turned to look at the boy, he sat still.

_Good. Now stay still._ He wanted to get as much detail as possible about this Viking, and realizing he missed a few things, went back over his work, accidentally hitting the boy with the leaves on the end of the branch. _Sorry small Viking!_ Thought the dragon.

He set the branch aside and admired his work, the Viking boy looked amazed too. He then started to walk over to the dragon who watched him curiously… Stepping on his drawing!

_Hey! Don't step on my drawing of you!_ Growled the dragon, _I didn't step on yours_! Quickly the boy lifted his foot off the line. The dragon's growling face turned back in to the curious look watching the boy. He stepped on the line again, keeping eye contact with the dragon who again growled. _I told you, don't step on my drawing! I made it for you and that's what you- _the boy lifted his foot again, watching the dragon. He repeated the same motion a third time. Finally, the boy stepped into a space, between the lines, the dragon watched him growing more curious.

_What is the boy doing?_ Wondered the dragon, as he watched the boy take cautious steps making sure not to step on any lines of the dragon's drawing. Before either of them knew it, the boy was standing right below the dragon.

The dragon looked down, as the boy looked up at him, taking a step forward and turning to face the dragon. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. The dragon growled as the boy reached out a hand towards the dragon. The dragon, never lost eye contact. The boy then closed his eyes, turned his head away, but kept his hand outstretched.

_He… he trusts me not to bite his hand…_Thought the dragon in amazement. He hesitated, once, twice. Then the large dragon closed his eyes, and pressed his nose against the boy's dry rough hand. He felt the boy jump, then as he opened his eyes, he saw the boy too had turned back to face him, and the two made eye contact. The dragon pulled back wiggled his nose, and took off, disappearing into the cove, leaving the Viking boy secretly hoping they would meet again.

_

Later that night, the young Night Fury sat, in his warmed up spot by the pond again as he pondered over the day's events while tending to his dinner of fish he'd caught in the pond.

_That Viking boy… was … different. He let me go free from the dragon trap. I could've blasted him right then and there… but I didn't, and then he brought me a fish the next day, and even though I ignored him… he stayed here, all day trying to gain my trust, and in the end… it was he who trusted me first? And that word he called me… Toothless… was that a name? _The dragon, decided he liked being called Toothless.

_How can that be? Vikings teach their young, that we are evil creatures, just like father taught me about them… But then again, mother did always have a soft side for Vikings, she never wanted to harm one. How would things have turned out if we had not gotten separated?_

_Could I really become this boy's friend? All of my friends were captured, or worse… But can a Viking boy and dragon really become friends? It's just not right, in the eyes of other dragons…_ The young dragon glanced at his tail as he finished his dinner. _What does it matter? _He sighed as he laid down a little depressed, _I can't fly. I can't get away, even if that boy were to become my friend, a ruthless Viking is going to find me here sooner or later. Unless he can find a way to help me fly again, or to protect me. For now, I'm stuck here, alone…_

Toothless looked up, his green eyes glowing peering into the night sky. _Please come back tomorrow, Viking boy. Please come back, little Viking._


End file.
